Rictusempra
by PerlaNegra
Summary: Scorpius tiene la risa más bella que Al ha escuchado jamás, pero casi nunca se ríe. Además, odia las cosquillas. O al menos, eso es lo que él dice. Oneshot para AyameSakuma. Forma parte de las parafilias del foro Drarry. SLASH


**Título: **Rictusempra

**Autora: **Yo (brinca de felicidad porque ha escrito su segundo fic con estos niños preciosos) xD

**Pareja/personajes: **Albus/Scorpius

**Rating: **NC-17

**Género: **Romance

**Resumen: **Scorpius tiene la risa más bella que Al ha escuchado jamás, pero casi nunca se ríe. Además, odia las cosquillas. O al menos, eso es lo que él dice.

**Advertencias: **Situaciones sexuales, Bondage, Parafilias.

**Disclaimer: **Personajes, lugares y blah, de Jotaká.

**Notas: **

Fic escrito como regalo de cumpleaños para **AyameSakuma**.

Basado en la Knismolagnia (excitación sexual producida por las cosquillas) y escrito para la tabla de Parafilias del Foro Drarry (el link al foro lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil).

* * *

**Rictusempra**

Todo comenzó en clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras de su cuarto año. El nuevo profesor, un viejo veterano de las dos guerras y que estaba más que obsesionado con que algún día habría de suceder una tercera, se había empeñado en convertir a los alumnos en expertos en defensa mágica.

Después de unas cuántas clases teóricas en las que dotó a Al y a sus compañeros de más hechizos de ataque de los que podían asimilar, pasaron a la parte práctica. Formaron una especie de club de duelo donde Al, obviamente, hizo pareja con Scorpius, su compañero de casa.

Mucho después de sucedidas aquellas clases, Al no recordaría con exactitud las veces que se enfrentó a duelo contra Scorpius o cualquier otro, pero sí tendría muy presente una de ellas en la que descubrió, por vez primera, la risa de su mejor amigo.

—¡_Rictusempra! _—gritó Al en respuesta a un hechizo de amarre que Scorpius le había arrojado, pero que no le había quitado la varita de la mano. Aún antes de caer al suelo cuan largo era envuelto en aquel lazo, alcanzó a ver cómo Scorpius era golpeado de lleno con el rayo plateado del hechizo de las cosquillas.

Scorpius se dobló sobre sí mismo de la risa. Ésta era tanta y tan incontrolable que el chico Malfoy no podía ni respirar. Y Al estaba tan fascinado de escucharlo reír que se olvidó de que, técnicamente, él había perdido el encuentro al estar tirado y sujeto.

Ni siquiera reparó cuando el profesor llegó hasta ellos y, finalizando primero el encantamiento _Rictusempra_, auxiliaba a Scorpius y luego a él. El profesor le dio la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, y de inmediato Al se dirigió a toda prisa hacia Scorpius.

Lo encontró limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara y frotándose la quijada. Al no sabía qué decir, sólo sonreía bobaliconamente. Sintiéndose extrañamente feliz, de cierta manera contagiado por la risa anterior de su amigo. Escuchar a alguien siempre tan correcto y tan serio liberarse de semejante manera de su tiesura normal, tenía un _no-sé-qué_ tierno y conmovedor.

Pero Scorpius no pensaba de igual manera. En cuanto Al llegó hasta él, le dio un empujón tan fuerte que casi lo hace perder el equilibrio.

—¡Oye! —gritó Al, desconcertado.

Scorpius lo miraba furioso mientras se reacomodaba su ropa. Al notó, extrañado, cierta testarudez de su amigo por cubrirse la zona de la entrepierna.

—Nunca… —comenzó a decirle Scorpius en un murmullo lleno de furia—, nunca más vuelvas a arrojarme un hechizo así. _No me gusta._

Repentinamente enojado también, Al se acercó tratando de comprender porqué el otro estaba tan molesto. —¿De qué demonios hablas? —le preguntó bruscamente—. ¡De eso se trata esta clase!

—¡No me gustan las cosquillas! —gritó Scorpius con las manos en la túnica, tirando de ella hacia delante con inquietud. Fue entonces cuando Al percibió un brillo de nerviosismo en los ojos grises de su amigo.

—Lo siento, no lo sabía —dijo en voz baja, tratando de arreglar las cosas. Después de todo, era válido que a alguien no le gustaran las cosquillas. A su hermano James tampoco le hacían mucha gracia.

—¡Pues ahora ya lo sabes! —espetó Scorpius todavía sin poder recuperar su palidez habitual.

Y entonces, fue cuando Al lo descubrió. En un rápido movimiento de ojos, miró hacia abajo casi sin pensarlo, tal vez el insistente movimiento de manos de Scorpius había llamado su atención.

Un bulto en el pantalón de su amigo hizo que apretara los labios al tratar de contener la risa. ¡Scorpius la tenía dura! Al miró a su alrededor en busca de la chica bonitaque demostrara ser la culpable de aquella situación de apuro de Scorpius.

Pero cuando regresó la vista hacia él, lo vio alejándose a toda prisa de ahí, escapándose de la clase a pesar de que no había terminado.

Durante mucho tiempo, Al no vio la relación entre la causa y el efecto. Simplemente, ese pasó a ser el día en que había descubierto que la risa de Scorpius era la más bonita que había escuchado en su vida.

* * *

Pasaron los meses y los años, y Al rara vez volvió a escuchar la risa de su amigo. Scorpius era demasiado estirado como para permitirse soltar carcajadas espontáneas, al menos de que en verdad la situación fuera demasiado hilarante como para poder evitarlo. Ésos eran momentos en los que a Al se le ponía la piel de gallina ante el sonido vibrante y estimulante que producía el heredero Malfoy con su risa.

Al no comprendía porqué se sentía así, pero tampoco se detenía mucho a analizarlo. Después de todo, era normal, ¿no? Había leído por ahí que la risa era contagiosa y que por eso cualquiera se sentía contento de escuchar a otro demostrar su felicidad. Nada más.

* * *

La tarde de primavera de su último año en Hogwarts, en la que Al perdió la oportunidad de magrearse con Nancy Brocklehurst por culpa de Scorpius, fue también el día de la revelación. De todas ellas.

Al entró a su dormitorio hecho una tromba, pues sabía que el cretino estaría ahí. Encontró a Scorpius recostado en su cama y leyendo un libro de Aritmancia mientras fingía no haberlo visto entrar.

—¡Imbécil! —le bramó, caminando a grandes zancadas hasta él—. ¿Por qué demonios le dijiste a Nancy que yo era gay y que mi último supuesto novio dijo que yo tenía hemorroides?

Scorpius, en absoluto alterado, respondió sin alejar la vista de su lectura. —Esa chica es una zorra, Al. No merece ser tu primera vez.

Al abrió mucho la boca mientras dejaba caer sus brazos a los costados de pura frustración. Estaba más caliente que horno de panadería y la chica de Ravenclaw lo había dejado tal cual después de reírse en su cara por culpa de su "problema anal".

—¿Y quién eres tú para decidir eso por mí? —preguntó, ya más decepcionado que enojado. Decepcionado porque tenía meses soñando con acostarse con alguna chica (_la que fuera)_, deseoso por saber qué demonios se sentía tener sexo y poder dejar de imaginárselo. Cansado de escuchar a los demás alardear al respecto y no tener nada qué decir—. Yo sé que es una zorra, pero era… era… ¡sólo quería experimentar, no iba a tomarla en serio!

Scorpius levantó la mirada del libro y la clavó en su amigo. —¿Y si te contagiaba de algo? Dicen que está llena de piojos… y no en el pelo de la cabeza, precisamente.

Al contrajo la cara en un gesto de asco. —¿En serio?

Scorpius asintió con gesto grave.

—Y como eres tan idiota, estoy seguro que ni siquiera conoces ningún hechizo de protección sexual —le dijo en tono jactancioso.

Un poco más liberado de su furia inicial, Al se burló. —¿Y me imagino que tú si? ¡Estás peor que yo en cuanto a experiencia! Tú ni siquiera has besado a nadie, que yo sepa.

Scorpius hizo un mohín de indignación. —Eso no impide que _sepa_ —dijo, y acto seguido volvió a su lectura.

Al suspiró. —Pues ahora que mi cita está arruinada, tendré que encargarme de _esto_… —dijo en voz baja casi para él mismo, mientras se pasaba la mano por su todavía levemente hinchado miembro—. En la ducha, tal vez.

Scorpius miró rápidamente hacia él, con una rara expresión en los ojos. Pero de inmediato volvió a su libro antes de decir: —No tienes que ir a ducharte sólo para eso. Cierra las cortinas de tu cama y hazlo ahí. Yo no me alucinaré, Al.

Al lo miró y casi podía jurar que Scorpius tragaba trabajosamente, intentando disimular algo tras el grueso tomo que tenía frente a la cara. Tal vez ahora se estaba sintiendo culpable. _¿Scorpius, culpable? _le preguntó su voz interna. _Ja._

Pero quizá Scorpius tenía razón en cuanto a la ducha innecesaria.

—¿No te molesta que yo me…?

—Para nada —dijo el otro, tal vez demasiado rápidamente.

Al continuó mirándolo fijamente, pero Scorpius no levantaba la vista en absoluto. Al volvió a suspirar y se dirigió a su propia cama. Pero antes de acostarse, pensó en algo y se giró hacia Scorpius, quien curiosamente ya había dejado su libro a un lado.

Caminó de regreso a la cama de su amigo y Scorpius lo miró abriendo mucho los ojos. —Pero antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa… —dijo Al disfrutando de la cara de susto que ponía Scorpius—, reclamaré mi venganza.

—¿De qué estás…? —comenzó a preguntar Scorpius pero se interrumpió cuando Al sacó su varita y le apuntó. Utilizando aquel viejo hechizo de amarre, Al ató las manos y los pies de Scorpius a los barrotes de su cama. Scorpius trató de liberarse, luciendo francamente aterrorizado—. ¡Potter! ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame, con una mierda!

—¡Suéltame, nada! —exclamó Al a su vez, sentándose en la cama de Scorpius y de inmediato llevando las manos hacia el torso de su rubio amigo—. ¡Sé que odias las cosquillas y con eso me pagarás!

Y acto seguido comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Scorpius, recorriendo con las manos los costados de su indefenso amigo, desde las axilas hasta su cintura.

—¡Nooo, no, no! —pedía Scorpius entre risas, poniéndose de inmediato todo sonrojado y retorciéndose en su urgencia por liberarse de las ataduras—. ¡Nooo, Al, no! ¡Te mataré, déjame!

Al aumentó la intensidad de las cosquillas, casi pellizcando a Scorpius a través de su camisa. Éste comenzó a reír y reír sin parar, lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas y la respiración ahogada le impedía suplicar más.

Los bruscos movimientos de Scorpius en su fracasado intento por soltarse, hicieron que una de las manos de Al rozara su entrepierna.

La sensación fue inequívoca e inconfundible. _Ese tipo _de dureza —que Al conocía bien por ser tan parecida a la suya— lo espantó al grado que brincó a un lado y dejó tranquilo a su amigo. Bajó la mirada y vio la enorme erección bajo los pantalones de Scorpius, que todavía no se recuperaba del todo de su ataque de risa.

—Lo siento mucho, Scorp —murmuró Al, repentinamente apenado por la situación. No le quedaba muy claro porqué Scorpius presentaba una erección, pero decididamente _ese _no era su problema—. Te desataré de inmediato—le dijo.

Scorpius, con la cara completamente roja (Al no sabía si era por la risa, por la furia o la vergüenza), miró a Al con expresión indescifrable. Pero era una mirada tan dura que Al podía sentir que esos ojos grises traspasaban su cráneo.

—Te dije que _jamás _volvieras a hacerme cosquillas —murmuró Scorpius.

Repentinamente y aún sin desatarlo, Al sumó dos más dos y comprendió todo de golpe.

Eso era. Eran las cosquillas las que excitaban así a Scorpius, tal como había sucedido aquella vez con el _Rictusempra._

Merlín, Al había escuchado que existía gente rara con extraños gustos sexuales, pero jamás en su vida se había enterado de alguien que se excitara con las cosquillas.

—¿Siempre te ha sucedido así? —preguntó sin poderlo evitar, pero Scorpius parecía determinado a no responder. Sólo miró a Al con algo que éste sabía era abochornamiento total—. Cuéntamelo, Scorpius. Para eso somos amigos, ¿no?

Scorpius al fin bajó la mirada, observando por un instante su evidente excitación y luego mirando hacia otro lado, a la nada.

—Sí. Siempre ha sido así. Me dí cuenta desde pequeño, cuando mi padre jugaba conmigo y me hacía cosquillas. Se me ponía dura y tenía que salir corriendo antes de que él se diera cuenta y… —se interrumpió y parecía no tener intención de continuar.

—¿Y? —presionó Al.

Scorpius lo miró otra vez, reto y furia en sus ojos. —Y me llamara pervertido. O algo peor. Qué sé yo. Era mi padre, Al. Me daba vergüenza.

Al meneó la cabeza en un gesto negativo. —Pero tú no tienes la culpa, ¿o sí? Quiero decir, simplemente te pasa, como cuando te besas con alguien, ¿no?

Scorpius se encogió de hombros. —¿Y cómo podría saberlo yo?

Al casi se patea a él mismo. Cierto. Scorpius nunca había tenido novia ni se había besuqueado con nadie. Ups. Se quedó sin saber qué más decir.

—Deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas y desátame de una buena vez —le ordenó Scorpius con furia renovada—. Ya te puedes dar por satisfecho con tu venganza, ¿no, idiota?

Al se sintió apenado por su amigo. El haber descubierto su secreto no lo hacía feliz en lo más mínimo. Escucharlo reír sí, y tal vez ahora no volvería a oírlo reír jamás. ¿Cambaría eso su relación de amistad?

—Yo… —comenzó a decir, apuntando con su varita a Scorpius pero sin decidirse a desatarlo—. No quiero que esto afecte… quiero decir, seguimos siendo amigos, ¿no, Scorpius? —preguntó en un tono que a sus oídos sonó humillantemente desesperado.

Scorpius no respondió y sólo giró la cabeza a un lado, rompiendo el corazón de Al.

Al se acercó más a Scorpius y le dio un amistoso empujón en el pecho. —Anda, Scorpius. Respóndeme.

Para su sorpresa, ese pequeño toque arrancó un casi imperceptible gemido de los labios de su amigo, quien cerró los ojos y se estremeció al contacto. Al se quedó de una pieza. No pudo evitar mirar hacia la entrepierna de Scorpius… en efecto, su miembro continuaba completamente erecto.

Al tragó. Por alguna razón, su propio pene (aún frustrado por la fallida cita con Nancy) dio un respingo de reconocimiento.

—¿Te gusta que te toque, Scorpius? —le preguntó con la voz más ronca de lo que había sido su intención. Para su asombro, Scorpius abrió los ojos y lo miró casi con terror—. ¿Te gustan las cosquillas, cierto?

Con eso, comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Scorpius, quien lo miró atónito y aparentemente a punto de sufrir un paro respiratorio. —¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? —masculló.

—Cosquillas —fue toda la respuesta de Al antes de ponerse manos a la obra.

Atacó sin piedad el torso desnudo de su amigo, metiendo las manos bajo la camisa abierta y brindándole una sesión de cosquilleo por todo su pecho, costados y axilas. Scorpius rió como nunca —_dulce música a los oídos de Al_— y se retorció con tanta fuerza que Al se preguntó si las ataduras mágicas resistirían.

—¡No, no! ¡Para, bastardo, para! —era todo lo que Scorpius alcanzaba a suplicarle entre risotadas, exhalaciones y gritos, y Al no podía evitar de vez en cuando echar un vistazo hacia abajo para asegurarse de que la erección de Scorpius no hubiese disminuido.

Y no. De hecho, Al podía jurar que su amigo la tenía cada vez más dura. Parecía querer reventar su pantalón. Al apartó la vista, con la boca repentinamente llena de saliva.

Le dio un descanso a Scorpius para dejarlo respirar, caminando hacia sus pies atados a los pilares de la cama. Scorpius abrió los ojos completamente humedecidos de lágrimas de risa, jadeando en un esfuerzo por recuperar el aliento.

—Yo creo que si esto es agradable para ti, no debes negarlo ni evitarlo, Scorp.

El otro chico no respondió. Sólo resollaba mientras miraba a Al quitarle los calcetines.

—Alguna vez… —comenzó Al, mirando los bonitos pies de su compañero de casa y casi sonriendo ante la manera en que movía los dedos—. ¿Alguna vez te has corrido mientras alguien te hacía cosquillas?

Después de un momento de no decir nada, Scorpius negó levemente con la cabeza. —No —susurró—. He estado a punto, pero…

Al no podía resistirlo, tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos. No deseaba pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, sólo sabía que _lo tenía que ver, _¿Scorpius se correría sólo con eso? Su miembro saltó ante el mero pensamiento y no quiso cuestionarse porqué la situación le ponía tanto.

—¿Quieres intentarlo? —le preguntó con la voz enronquecida por su propia necesidad.

Scorpius no asintió pero tampoco dijo que no. Simplemente miró a Al con algo que parecía miedo mezclado con un extremo deseo. Al rozó con la punta de sus dedos las plantas de los pies de Scorpius, haciéndolo reír entre estremecimientos.

El espectáculo no tenía precio. Al no podía —_Merlín, de verdad que no podía—_ quitarle los ojos de encima al miembro endurecido de Scorpius que cobraba vida, que se movía, que temblaba con cada roce de los dedos de Al sobre los pies del rubio.

_Dios, qué maravilla, _pensó. ¿No se daba cuenta Scorpius de lo afortunado que era? Algo tan simple como las cosquillas, en vez de resultarle molestas como a casi todos los demás, le producían placer extremo además de arrancarle el refrescante y alegre sonido de su risa.

_Lo amo. Amo escucharlo reír, _pensó Al y no se sorprendió. Paseó sus ojos por el cuerpo semidesnudo del casi desfalleciente Scorpius y entonces lo entendió todo.

El descubriendo lo golpeó tan duro que le sacó el aire de los pulmones y lo hizo jadear de la impresión. Dejó a Scorpius en paz y se apresuró hacia delante, llegando hasta la cabecera de la cama y sentándose a un lado de su amigo. Scorpius, todavía sin dejar de reír, lo miró azorado mientras Al lo tomaba de la cara con ambas manos.

—¿Eres gay? —le soltó a bocajarro. Scorpius abrió mucho los ojos y no respondió. Pero no era necesario. Al lo sabía aún antes de preguntárselo—. Merlín… —murmuró—. ¿Es que nunca pensabas contármelo? ¿Cuántos secretos más tienes para mí?

Scorpius lo observó sin hablar pero sus ojos eran más que elocuentes. Recriminatorios y acusadores. A Al le dolió su mirada y supo que era un abuso lo que estaba haciendo con él.

—Lo siento —susurró—. No debí hacer esto, te soltaré de inmediato.

Sacó su varita del bolsillo y desató a Scorpius. Dándole la espalda, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—No.

La sola palabra lo detuvo en seco. Esperó.

—Ven, Al.

Lentamente, Al se giró pero no se movió del sitio. Scorpius estaba sentado en la cama, mirándolo casi con desesperación. Al sabía lo que Scorpius deseaba y sabía que jamás se lo pediría expresamente con palabras. Caminó hacia él.

Y tal como lo pensó, mientras se acercaba, Scorpius comenzó a desabrocharse su propio pantalón.

Al tragó saliva. —¿Quieres que termine lo que empecé, cierto? —preguntó.

Scorpius, como era su costumbre, sólo sonrió. Un poco, pero para Al fue suficiente.

Al se llevó las manos a su propia bragueta. —¿Puedo yo también…?

Scorpius asintió mientras se terminaba de sacar la ropa. La camisa ya yacía olvidada a un lado de la cama, y de inmediato el pantalón y los calzoncillos de Scorpius fueron a brindarle compañía. Al se quedó congelado ante el espectáculo de la polla erecta y brillante de su amigo, de un color de piel un poco más oscuro que el resto de su cuerpo. Inconscientemente, Al se llevó la mano a su propio miembro y se frotó. Dios, lo tenía tan hinchado que dolía.

—_Merlín, Scorp._

Se dio prisa en quitarse toda su ropa. Antes de arrojar su pantalón al suelo, rescató su varita y la usó para sellar la puerta.

—Átame de nuevo y hazme lo que quieras… o lo que _puedas_, bobalicón —ordenó Scorpius en tono esperanzador antes de que Al dejara la varita a un lado.

Al lo miró largamente, preguntándose durante _cuánto _tiempo Scorpius había estado sintiéndose así. Ahora comprendía tantas cosas, entre ellas cada intento por sabotearle a Al todas sus citas con potenciales novias.

—Bobalicón lo serás tú, gilipollas —dijo sonriendo y de nuevo, lo ató a su cama.

Scorpius se estiró y casi suspiró de contento. No pudiendo resistirlo más, Al se montó a horcajadas sobre él, sintiendo por primera vez la calidez de otra piel bajo la suya, percibiendo la dureza y suavidad del miembro de Scorpius directamente contra el de él.

—Hazme cosquillas, Al… —suplicó Scorpius mientras Al deslizaba sus manos sobre su torso, acariciándolo—… _por favor._

Al movió sus dedos sobre las axilas descubiertas de Scorpius, arrancándole risas y suspiros entrecortados. No podía concentrarse lo suficiente como para dedicarse de lleno a las cosquillas, pues la erección de Scorpius se frotaba contra la suya y Al sintió, asombrado, la humedad del preseminal mojando la extensión de su durísima polla.

—Síiii, así —gemía Scorpius entre risas, moviendo su cuerpo como serpiente debajo de Al, elevando su pelvis para encontrarse de lleno con la suya, elevando la cara buscando la de Al.

Al se agachó, cubriendo su cuerpo por completo, no dejando de cosquillearle los costados, encontrándose con su boca y besándolo con furia, gimiendo ante su placer y el suyo propio, sintiendo el borde del orgasmo acercarse con rapidez.

No pudo continuar así. Dejó de hacerle cosquillas con una mano y se incorporó de tal manera que pudo sostener sus dos erecciones juntas.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, del lugar, de todo. Lo único que pasó a formar el centro de su universo fue la sensación que se gestaba en su miembro, presionado contra el largo y húmedo de Scorpius, atrapados ambos por su mano, la cual se movía rítmicamente y con rapidez arriba y abajo.

Aceleró y una corriente eléctrica dio pequeños estallidos al final de su espina dorsal. Los miembros de su cuerpo comenzaron a hormiguearle mientras sus oídos se llenaban con el sonido de los gemidos de Scorpius —que Al no se dio cuenta en qué momento dejaron de ser risas— y el ruido húmedo de sus dos erecciones frotándose en el frenético agarre de su mano.

Todo estalló en mil pedazos y el Big Bang de Al fue cada centímetro de su cuerpo ardiendo en cada tirón que daba su erección, mientras se vaciaba encima de la de su amigo.

Jadeando y casi desfallecido, Al no dejó de mover su mano sobre Scorpius. Ambas manos. Una, ayudándole a buscar el orgasmo; la otra, haciéndole leves cosquillas sobre su axila. Tan leves que casi aparentaban una caricia.

Abriendo los ojos, Al contempló encantado la manera en que Scorpius tensaba todo el cuerpo bajo su peso y sus toques, y como apenas unos segundos después de él, se corría. Salvajes espasmos estremecieron su polla, la que se vació bajo la mirada atónita de Al. Gimiendo de satisfacción, Al observó el orgasmo de su amigo, miró los largos chorros de semen que cayeron entre los cuerpos de los dos.

Esperó hasta que Scorpius finalizó antes de dejarse caer sobre él. Pero se retiró rápidamente al darse cuenta que el otro apenas podía respirar, acostándose a un lado y sin dejar de observarlo. Asombrado de lo que acababa de hacer con él. Maravillado de haberlo disfrutado y de mirar a Scorpius en su desnudez y en su resplandeciente post orgasmo y encontrarlo _endemoniadamente bello._

Tragó. No quería pensar más. Pero entre menos quería analizarlo, más su mente le gritaba la evidente realidad.

Él era gay. Scorpius también. Y ambos…

Scorpius abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza hacia Al. Todavía atado, todavía respirando agitado, miró al moreno con una expresión que delataba su miedo. Miedo disfrazado de indiferencia y tal vez hasta de un poco de desdén.

A Al le costó encontrar su voz. —Tantos secretos para un solo par de amigos.

Scorpius no respondió de inmediato. Al ya estaba acostumbrado a sus elocuentes silencios, por lo que no le extrañaba. Pero, de pronto, Scorpius habló:

—Han dejado de serlo.

Al percibió un brillo en los ojos de su amigo que le removía algo, tan dentro de su pecho que casi lo hacía desear poder arrancarse la piel y sacárselo. Dolía.

—¿Los secretos o los amigos?

Scorpius emitió una sonrisa débil. Medio triste, medio temerosa. —¿Los secretos? —ofreció.

Al tomó encantado aquel regalo que se le daba en bandeja de plata.

Sonrió y se arrastró por la cama hasta quedar pegado al cuerpo sudoroso de Scorpius. —Los secretos, definitivamente —afirmó antes de besarlo con profundidad.

La calidez de la situación empezaba a inundarlos de nuevo cuando recordó que Scorpius estaba atado y seguramente ya acalambrado. Se separó de él, buscó su varita y lo desató.

—Y para empezar con el pie derecho —le murmuró mientras le hacía cosquillas en el pálido y largo cuello y Scorpius soltaba breves y hermosas risitas—, te revelaré mi primer secreto.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Scorpius mientras mordisqueaba el labio inferior de Al—. ¿Y cuál será?

—De hoy en adelante, cada noche tendré que ejercitar mi _Rictusempra _contigo —masculló contra su boca—. Ya sabes, por aquello de que la práctica hace al maestro.

Scorpius se separó y lo miró con ojos brillantes y llenos de esperanza. Al final, le obsequió una enorme sonrisa y murmuró: —Seré el conejillo de indias más sacrificado de la historia.

Al se rió con ganas y Scorpius, por primera vez en su vida, lo acompañó.

**fin**


End file.
